Potentia
by dennyj
Summary: Sequel to Redux. Daniel must reach his full potential in order to save himself and help his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Written for Eilidh17's birthday. She threat-, er, encouraged me to write a sequel to Mimesis, so here it is. A huge thank you to taylyn10 for her tremendous help with the story!

Potentia  
Part 1

_In the place of stillness, rises potential. From the place of potential, emerges possibility. Where there is possibility, there is choice. And where there is choice, there is freedom. _  
_**Gabriella Goddard **_

Awareness came gradually, like a curtain being slowly drawn back, allowing light to shine through. Colors swirled around him, their tendrils reaching into his mind, teasing forth memories deeply buried.

He no longer struggled to breathe, all pain was gone. In fact, he felt nothing at all; his physical body was gone. His mind scattered, consciousness flowing outwards through time and space as though pulled by a siren's song. The sensation was familiar and he easily slipped back into the process. The flash of a familiar face stopped the dissemination of his being into the universe and anchored his mind to the scene he'd just left. He reached out, searching.

There. He'd found the object of his search. Jack. Still leaning against the wall of the cave, an empty set of clothes across lap. Daniel's clothes. Jack had been right-he _could_ do this on his own. Daniel smiled, as much as was possible without a face to express it. Jack had done more than push him to try; he'd said the words that had given Daniel what he needed to take that step. _'I love you, buddy.' _

Looking down at his friend, Daniel could see the track of a tear running down his cheek. Time to reassure Jack that he was fine-that he'd done it.

But something wasn't right. His intention was to move to Jack's side, but he found himself unable to move. It had been easy before-think and it would happen. Not this time. Again, he willed himself forward and again was thwarted. Why couldn't he move?

Daniel calmed himself and reached out once again. This time, searching for an explanation from the Others. Another presence made itself known, touching his mind, and he didn't hesitate to ask his question.

"Why can't I move?"

"You have ascended for a third time, Daniel." A lilting voice rang throughout the space in which he was confined. "Each time you have been unable to follow the rules and each time you have caused a disturbance among our people, only to descend again. It has been decided that we cannot allow you to continue to ascend and descend in this manner."

"Who has decided this?" Daniel's anger began to mount. "What right do they have to determine whether or not I can ascend? What are they going to do?"

"It is the collective decision of the Others that you be kept here in this place and not allowed to interact with any other ascended beings, nor your mortal friends."

He was being punished? Punished for ascending and descending too many times and for attempting to interfere in the lower planes. How could they do this to him?

"I didn't realize there was a limit on the number of times you can ascend." He was fed up with their rules, especially ones that were unreasonable. "How long are you going to keep me here?"

"You do not understand, Daniel. This is permanent. I am sorry, but you will not be allowed to leave this place-ever."

The presence dissolved, leaving him alone to contemplate the sentence that had been handed down.

Permanent? A sliver of fear pierced its way into his consciousness. To be stuck here for eternity was like being sent to his own personal hell. No contact with his friends-with anyone. He sought out Jack once again, striving with all his being to reach him. Nothing. All he could do was watch as Jack sat against the wall, his hands grasping the clothes Daniel had left behind.

Daniel couldn't tell him that a Tok'ra ship was overhead searching for him, or that Sam and Teal'c were at the SGC, about to call with news he'd be reached soon. All he could do was watch as Jack was ringed aboard-alone.

~oOo~

Daniel was surprised that he'd been able to 'see' Jack as he'd traveled on the Tok'ra ship to another planet with a Stargate. They'd used a healing device to fix his knee but it had done nothing to fix his mood.

Jack had alternated between cranky and quietly sullen during the trip and his Tok'ra rescuers had pretty much left him alone.

The only other images Daniel had been able to see during that time were of Sam and Teal'c at the SGC. With all three of his teammates, though, it had felt like watching from a distance; he'd been unable to get close or to make his presence known. Now, he was only a silent observer as Jack stepped through the gate at the SGC.

~ oOo~

The shimmering event horizon rippled as two figures stepped through. One wore the muted browns of the Tok'ra while the other wore dirt-covered green camo. Hesitating until the words 'stand down' echoed through the room, both men descended the ramp.

The Tok'ra had sent a brief communication informing the SGC that they'd picked up one Tau'ri and were returning with him. No clarification on which Tau'ri they had or why they'd only picked up one. The general's description of Daniel's condition had been dire, so it was no surprise that her commanding officer was the one ambling down the ramp. Still, it was a slam in the chest to realize what Daniel's absence meant.

"Sir, you're walking." She stammered, remembering the general's succinct description, _my knee's gone_.

His face was smudged with dirt, just like his clothes. "Yeah, a little habit I picked up, oh, fifty years or so ago."

"Sorry, sir, I just wasn't expecting—"

"No, I'm sorry, Carter." He held up a hand to halt her apology. "Haven't had the best of days. The Tok'ra used a healing device."

"Right." Another question formed on her lips, only to be asked by the stoic teammate standing next to her.

"What of Daniel Jackson?"

Something flashed across the general's eyes, signaling to Sam that this was not a subject he wanted to talk about.

"Not coming, Teal'c." Before a response could be given, Jack continued. "Can we discuss this after I've been poked, prodded, and more importantly, showered?" He nodded in the direction of the medics standing next to the waiting gurney.

Teal'c dipped his head, accepting the vague explanation and tabling any further questions.

"I can walk," Jack said curtly, waving away the medics.

Sam followed the general out of the gateroom, Teal'c at her side, and all the way to the infirmary. She stood off to one side and watched as he was put through his exam; listened to him give terse responses to the doctor's questions and observed him hold himself barely in check as the nurses tried to do their jobs.

It was like watching a pot simmer, she decided, just waiting until it reached the boiling point and the lid blew off. She wanted to shake him—walk right up, grab him by the shoulders and shout, 'What about Daniel?' How could he not say anything when he knew what it was doing to them to be kept in the dark?

The general would never have left his body behind, unless, well, unless something had happened to it. She couldn't imagine what that was and wasn't sure she really wanted to know. But this was Daniel, of course she wanted to know. How many times had they lost him now? Her heart had been broken so many times and each time it had healed—eventually. She _did _want to know, _had_ to know. Would this be the one time she would be denied that healing? Was Daniel truly gone?

Jack jumped off the table, brushing aside the pills being offered him, and headed for the door. Sam moved to follow, her large shadow at her side.

"You gonna stand and watch while I shower, too?"

There was no hint of humor; the pot continued to simmer. She thought about saying, 'yes, I'm going to follow you until you tell me what happened to Daniel—to you'. Instead, she played the good subordinate. "No, sir. When will you debrief us?"

His jaw shifted back and forth as he clenched it, the lid threatening to blow, but his reply was calm and quiet, as though it was an apology in itself. "As soon as I shower and change. Why don't you see to our guest?"

The Tok'ra. They'd just left him to fend for himself, though she was sure Walter would have stepped in and taken care of things. "Yes, sir."

Jack reached for her arm, grasping it gently. "I'll explain everything, Carter. Just… just give me a few minutes."

He glanced at Teal'c, eyes searching for understanding, then turned them to Sam, asking both of them for their patience, for the chance to come to terms with events himself.

Reining in her own churning emotions, Sam answered. "Of course, sir."

"We will await you in the briefing room, O'Neill."

Sam wondered how Teal'c could sound so calm when she knew he wasn't. He was as eager as she was to learn what had transpired on the planet.

"Thanks." Jack released her arm and walked away. She couldn't help but think that he looked older than he had when they'd left on this mission. She had a feeling he wasn't the only one.

~oOo~

He didn't know which was worse: not knowing what was happening or knowing and not being able to do anything about it.

Helplessly, Daniel watched as the Tok'ra representative left and Jack called Sam and Teal'c into his office for a private meeting. There he filled his teammates in on what happened on the planet, from Daniel jumping the Jaffa, to finding the cave, to their final moments before Daniel ascended.

Jack finished his story and the three sat around the briefing room table in silence.

Sam wiped away a tear. "He'll be back," she said, voice choking with emotion. "Both times he ascended, he came back."

"This is true," Teal'c agreed, his voice as soft as Daniel had ever heard it.

Jack fiddled with a pen, rolling it between his fingers. "Yeah. About that."

"Sir?"

"I sort of gave him permission to stay and play."

Sam's eyes opened wider. "You think he will?"

Jack looked up at her. "If you were Daniel, wouldn't you?"

Sam appeared to consider this while Teal'c asked, "Do you not think he would wish to re-join SG-1?"

"Well," Jack replied, "considering that we've defeated the System Lords and the Replicators and pretty much any other threat that's out there, I think Daniel deserves to go explore all that 'meaning of life stuff', don't you?"

For the first time since he'd ascended, Daniel felt his despair begin to lift. That Jack was willing to let him go was a statement of just how much he cared about him. And Daniel was more than grateful. If only Jack knew that Daniel wasn't out exploring the universe, that, in fact, he was more limited than he'd ever been.

"We may have defeated the System Lords, O'Neill, but there are many other Goa'uld who desire to build an empire to take their place."

"Like whoever set that trap for us on P5R-333?" Sam surmised.

"Well, there's not much we can do about it," Jack stated. "If Daniel wants to come back, he will. If he wants to go exploring, well, we'll just have to live with it."

Jack was giving him not just his permission, he was also giving him his blessing.

"What now, sir?"

"Now we get back to work. Carter, prepare a report on your next mission. You and Teal'c need to decide who you want to repla—who you want to take with you. The pre-mission briefing will be tomorrow at 1300."

"Yes, sir." Sam's face was creased with lines as though she was in pain.

Teal'c dipped his head in acknowledgment, but didn't speak. Jack got up and went to his office, shutting the door behind him.

Sam and Teal'c sat silently for a few seconds, then Sam got up and walked to the window where she stood, arms crossed, looking down at the 'gate. Teal'c moved to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You fear that Daniel Jackson will not return this time."

Sam's gaze remained on the Stargate. "Yeah, I do. The general's right—we've defeated most of the Goa'uld and the Replicators are gone. There's no reason Daniel should come back. Not when he's got the entire universe to explore."

"That may be true, Colonel Carter, but there is one thing he will not find anywhere else in the universe."

Sam turned her head to look up at him questioningly, eyes bright with tears.

"I believe it is the one thing that will bring him back to us in time."

"What's that?"

"Us."

~oOo~

Daniel watched his teammates' interactions, aching to touch them, to reassure them that he was fine. Well, if you could call sentenced to eternal imprisonment on another plane of existence 'fine'.

He followed Jack to the gear up room, watched him slam his locker shut and drop to the bench, head in his hands. He longed to be able to make his presence known, to give Jack some bit of comfort. He knew how hard it must have been for Jack to let him go—again.

He watched Sam return to her lab, pick up a piece of equipment that was lying on her table, and turn it over and over in her hands, tears running down her cheeks. He remembered how hard it had been for her the first time he'd died and ascended; how she'd sat at his bedside in the infirmary and told him that she'd always hoped he knew how she felt about him. He did.

He observed as Teal'c entered his quarters and stood silently for a few moments before picking up a lighter and moving slowly around the room, lighting candles. Years of fighting by his side had given Daniel the ability to see what most people could not—his friend was hurting.

Daniel wondered why he was able to follow the movements of his teammates, but nothing else. Gradually, he began pulling back into himself, away from the SGC. Soon he was looking down at Cheyenne Mountain and Colorado Springs. Re-focusing his mind, he was able to see the entire Earth. But, as he drew further away, searching past the confines of his home planet, he found the edges of his vision became blurred until he could see nothing but the swirling colors around him. Could he reach others that he knew? He strived to see Dakara, Cimmeria, Chulak; to find the Tok'ra; to no avail. He realized that the thread must only tie him to his friends—his family. Suddenly afraid he might have severed his connection, he quickly focused on them and found himself back at the SGC. Apparently, this tenuous thread that connected him to his teammates was stronger than he thought, and not just temporary. Again he was grateful for anything that would give him a link to his former life.

Confident that he could return whenever he wanted, Daniel pulled away again until he was back in his 'prison'. Clearing his mind, he focused on one thing, pouring all of his energy into it, finally releasing his SOS out into the galaxy.

_Oma._

Seconds ticked by, or maybe they were hours or days. Time literally had no meaning here.

Nothing. No answer to his plea. Daniel could only assume that meant Oma was still locked in eternal battle with Anubis. That was a good thing for Earth; not so good for Oma. Or for him. He was stuck in his own unending hell and the term 'eternity' was taking on a whole new meaning.

But if Oma was unreachable, maybe others weren't. Clearing his mind again, he focused his thoughts on those that he felt he had a close connection to. Surely he could reach someone.

_Shifu?_

_Skarra?_

Silence was his answer. More seconds, more years ticked by, but still his prison remained quiet, a quiet that was beginning to unnerve him. Latching on to his thread, his lifeline, Daniel pulled himself back to the noisy world of the SGC.

~oOo~

Jack was sleeping. Tossing and turning, mumbling, then settling again. Daniel ached to reach out and touch him, to soothe him. Even knowing Daniel had ascended, Jack still had trouble putting his mind at rest. If he knew what fate had befallen Daniel, his sleep would be even more disturbed.

Sam threw back the covers and went to the bathroom, half filling her glass with water. Placing the empty glass back on the counter, she glanced in the mirror. Daniel saw her gently touch the puffy skin under her red-rimmed eyes before turning off the light and climbing back into bed. He longed to talk to her, to feel her pull him into a hug that was at the same time strong and soft, and tell her things would be okay.

Teal'c sat cross-legged on the floor, eyes closed, surrounded by glowing candles. Remembering another time when Teal'c had been able to sense his presence, Daniel tried to call out to him.

Teal'c opened his eyes and Daniel felt hope rekindle in him. _Yes, Teal'c, it's me!_ Teal'c stood and began blowing out the candles. When he finished, he climbed into bed, pulled up the blanket, and stared at the ceiling for several minutes before closing his eyes. Daniel felt his hope extinguished like the candle flames.

Disheartened, Daniel returned to his 'cell,' cocooned in silence once again.

~oOo~

A sense of being watched made Daniel instantly alert. Something or someone was just on the edge of his senses, sending ripples through the swirling colors of his prison.

"Who's there?"

More ripples, more silence.

"Please, talk to me." He knew he sounded desperate and he was.

A shape began to take form, becoming sharper and sharper until he could distinguish a face. It was a familiar face—one he recognized immediately, even though it had matured a few years since he'd last seen it.

"Shifu?"

"Yes, Daniel."

"Have you come to help me?" He dared to allow himself a bit of hope.

"I have come to tell you that Skaara and the Abydonians cannot hear you."

"Why can you?"

A small smile curved the corners of his step-son's mouth. "Oma says that I am special—not like the others. I have gone a step beyond."

Was Daniel hearing him right? "You've attained an even higher level of ascension?"

"Some perceive it as such. Just as there are many roads that lead to the Great Path, there are many levels that one may travel on."

This was the best news Daniel could hope for. If Shifu truly had ascended to an even higher plane, he might be powerful enough to free him from his imprisonment.

"Can you get me out?"

"I do not believe I am strong enough to break their collective will. That does not mean you cannot."

"Me? How?" That's what he'd been trying to do ever since he'd been sent here.

"You have it within you to reach farther."

"I don't understand." What made Shifu think he could get out on his own?

"Oma teaches that a field of wheat grows tall, but some stalks reach higher than those around it."

He really wasn't in the mood for one of these kinds of conversations. "Shifu, forget Oma's riddles. Can you do anything to help me?"

"You can help yourself, Daniel. Remember this: you are like the boulder beneath the flowing stream that is mistaken for a tiny pebble; what you truly are is hidden from view."

Shifu's image began to fade, blending in with the swirling mist of his prison.

"Wait! Don't go!"

"Remember, Daniel . . . . " The voice faded along with the image.

Daniel felt like he'd been thrown a life preserver, only to have it yanked away. Stalks of wheat, pebbles and boulders—why couldn't Shifu just speak plainly? His anger died as quickly as it had flared as he realized the answer. By not giving Daniel specific answers, Shifu and Oma had been able to cleverly circumvent the rules of non-interference.

Suddenly the vague messages garnered Daniel's full attention. _A field of wheat grows tall, but some stalks reach higher than those around it. _He was comparing Daniel to the taller stalks—but why? And how did that help him?

_You are like the boulder beneath the flowing stream that is mistaken for a tiny pebble; what you truly are is hidden from view. _What did it mean? One thing he was sure of-Shifu wouldn't have said it if it wasn't important.

The spark of hope continued to burn within him. Maybe he had the means—the power—to free himself. He'd just have to figure out how.

~oOo~

Time drifted.

Daniel observed his friends as they went about their daily lives: Jack brooding in his office, doodling on his reports, overseeing briefings, sending teams through the gate-always with the standing order to keep an eye out for Daniel; Sam working in her lab, losing herself in her work as she tinkered with an alien object brought back by one of the teams, occasionally visiting his office where she perused the shelves, opening a book or examining one of his artifacts; Teal'c training new recruits, being harder on them than Daniel could ever remember, and going through the routine of kel-no-reem even though he no longer required it. Guilt weighed heavily on him as he watched each of them deal with his loss in their own way.

And as they slept, Daniel focused every ounce of his being on finding a way out of his prison.

Time drifted.

~oOo~

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Potentia

Chapter 2

Daniel had no idea how much time passed, so focused was he on his task. It was like pulling on an old, decrepit door that was stuck; you used all your strength to budge it and were lucky if it opened even a crack. That's how Daniel felt about trying to gain access to the Ancient knowledge in his mind.

He realized that the second time he'd ascended, he'd been so focused on Oma and Anubis that he'd made no attempt to access the knowledge. Once Oma and Anubis had disappeared, locked in eternal battle, he'd immediately focused on returning to human form and rejoining his teammates.

Now, little by little, he pulled and pried, coaxing tidbits of information that had been locked away. Some of it he understood, some he had a feeling he never would. Using techniques Teal'c had taught him, he cleared his mind and focused on the picture of the door he was trying to open. Slowly, gradually, like a breeze gently blowing across his consciousness, memories began to flow into his mind. It took his breath away. All the secrets of the universe—more than anyone could hope to comprehend. How was he going to find what he needed?

His concentration was interrupted by a pulsing sound and he reluctantly pulled himself away from his search.

On Earth, in the halls of the SGC, the klaxons were sounding. Completely alert now, Daniel watched Jack leave his office and bound down the stairs to the control room, with the fleeting thought that he was surprised his friend could still bound.

"What've ya got, Walter?"

"It's Tuplo's IDC, sir."

"Open the iris."

SFs lined the gateroom, weapons raised, prepared for the unexpected. As Jack entered, he was joined by Sam and Teal'c.

"Sir?"

"Tuplo. I hope."

The event horizon rippled and a figure stumbled through, collapsing to his knees on the ramp.

"Help us, please!" The man lifted his head and Daniel recognized him instantly; it was High Council Member Talos from the Land of Light. The man gazed in fear at the weapons aimed at him, his limbs trembling and his chest heaving with every breath.

"Carter?"

"I don't sense a Goa'uld, sir."

Jack nodded and waved a hand at the SFs. "Stand down."

Weapons lowered and Talos turned his smudged face to Jack. "Please… "

"What's wrong, Talos?"

As the councilman staggered to his feet, he wavered and grabbed for the rail.

"Easy does it," Jack said, taking hold of his arm. Teal'c grabbed the other arm and the two of them helped the man sit down.

"Call for a med team," Sam instructed Walter.

As the announcement rang out, Talos spoke again. "They have taken over the palace!"

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Invaders! They suddenly appeared and began attacking us. They had weapons like Master Teal'c's."

"Jaffa." Teal'c stated what they were all thinking.

According to the people of the Land of Light, the Goa'uld hadn't visited their planet in many generations. Daniel wondered why they'd taken an interest in the place now.

"Were you able to evacuate the palace?" Sam asked.

"Only a few. Most of our ruling council were taken prisoner, including Tuplo."

"Crap. All right, let's get you checked out and then we can get the details."

"No! Please, I urge you not to delay. I am fine but I fear my people are not."

Jack hesitated briefly, glancing from Sam to Teal'c before announcing, "Okay, let's take this to the briefing room. Carter, have Walter get Reynolds, Barnes, and Altman down here ASAP.

"Yes, sir."

~oOo~

"They said their god claimed our world as his own, that we belonged to him now and that we are to serve him."

Daniel watched the exchange taking place in the briefing room, frustrated that he couldn't participate. Talos was somewhat calmer now, but every bit as eager to secure help for his people.

"Who is their god?" Sam asked the question foremost in Daniel's mind.

"He is called Boreas."

"Never heard of him," Jack commented looking to his teammates for any sign of recognition.

Daniel knew the name: Boreas, Greek god of the north wind.

"He was a minor Goa'uld who once served Cronos," Teal'c explained.

"What do you know about him?" Daniel could tell Jack was hoping for some solid intel from the former First Prime.

"I have only heard of him in passing."

"Daniel would—" Sam caught herself and looked apologetically at Jack, whose eyes turned dark before he looked away.

"Where would he get an army large enough to attack a planet?" Reynolds weighed in.

"Many see the downfall of the System Lords as an opportunity to build their own empires," Teal'c replied.

"But most of the Jaffa have deserted their 'gods' now," Altman countered.

"There may be many who do not believe the Jaffa are free. Many others may be afraid to rebel—they have known no other way of life," Teal'c explained.

"Please," Talos interrupted, "how does this help my people? While we talk, they are suffering—"

"Hold on, Talos; we need to know what we're up against," Jack placated.

"How did you get through the gate?" Sam asked.

"They had not yet taken it. No one would tell them where it was. I fear they may have discovered it by now."

Daniel could imagine what methods Boreas would use to obtain the information. It made him sick to think of the peaceful people of the Land of Light being tortured and enslaved. Surely the SGC would come to their aid?

"How many Jaffa did you see?" Jack was gathering all the intel he could get-Daniel knew he wouldn't refuse to help.

"I only saw seven or eight but I heard many more as they invaded other areas of the palace."

"So, if they didn't come through the 'gate, they must have a ship in orbit and ringed to the planet," Jack reasoned. "A bit odd, isn't it?" he asked looking at Teal'c.

"It is possible a minor Goa'uld would not have the address and therefore use rings."

"Okay, so the question is, how many ships and how many Jaffa?"

"Even if they came by ship, there's a good chance they've found the 'gate by now," Sam said, looking at Talos apologetically.

"Perhaps not," Teal'c countered. "If the troops sent to secure the palace were unsuccessful in learning its location, it may still be unattended."

"Then we need to get our teams through before they find it."

"You will help us?" Talos asked hopefully.

"That's what allies do, Talos. Carter, Teal'c—gear up and meet me in the gateroom in fifteen minutes. I'll have SGs 3, 5, 6, and 12 accompany us," he said, looking at each of the team leaders.

"Sir? You're going with us?" Daniel was as surprised as Sam. What was this all about?

"Sounds like they're gonna need all the help they can get," Jack replied. "See you in the gateroom."

Teal'c dipped his head and followed Sam from the briefing room.

~oOo~

Four teams were assembled at the base of the ramp, geared up and ready to go. Jack stood on the ramp, looking out over the people he was about to lead into battle.

God, how Daniel wished he were with them—physically—not forced to sit on the sideline as an observer. He strained to see what lay waiting for them on the other side of the 'gate, but with no one there to connect with, his ability to 'see' was limited to the Earth side of the event horizon.

Jack gave the order and a shock grenade was tossed through. A few seconds later, the MALP followed it. Jack glanced at Sam in the control room as she watched the images being relayed.

"It's clear, sir. Looks like we took down about half a dozen Jaffa." She left the control room, descended the stairs, and joined the teams waiting for their orders.

"Then they've found the 'gate," Jack said, "Be alert, people." Instructions were hastily given and he signaled everyone forward.

The second Jack stepped out of the gate onto the dark side of the planet, Daniel felt his senses expand, allowing him to see the planet.

While the SG members secured the unconscious Jaffa, Daniel's senses prickled. Searching, he became aware of more Jaffa hiding in the dense foliage. They made no move to attack and a sense of dread washed over Daniel.

_Jack! _

His friend didn't hear him and instead ordered the teams to head for the city. The hidden Jaffa still didn't attack, holding their positions behind the teams now marching towards the light. Clarity moved like ice through his being—it was a trap. The Jaffa were expecting them. This had been planned and his team was walking right into it.

Concentrating, Daniel stretched his mind outward, searching. The faint image of the palace filled his mind, becoming clearer until he could see the Jaffa filling its halls. Others were on sentry, looking down on the surrounding countryside—waiting.

Pushing harder, he turned his attention upward until it rested on two Ha'tak ships in orbit. He wasn't sure how many Jaffa could be carried on two Ha'taks, but surely the SG teams would be able to—"

Daniel's thoughts froze and the feeling of dread pressed even harder. Testing the limits of his ability, he searched farther into the darkness of space. _Oh, God._

This had been a well-thought out plan. Questions about how it had been done fled in the face of one glaring fact: his friends were about to be slaughtered or captured; either way, it was bad.

_Stop! _his not-voice shouted. _Jack! Sam! Teal'c!_

They marched on, oblivious to Daniel's calls and oblivious to the fleet of ships in hiding on the other side of the planet's two moons.

With every ounce of strength he could muster, he screamed a warning. _"Jack, stop!"_

His friend hesitated, stopped, and threw a momentary glance back the way he'd come. Shaking his head, Jack turned and resumed his trek towards the city.

~oOo~

The hairs on the back of Jack's neck bristled and he turned and looked behind him. Nothing there—all was quiet. The Touched were long gone, so why was he being so jumpy? He wasn't about to admit it to anyone, but the dark side of P3X-797 gave him the creeps. Maybe that was the problem—it was too quiet. Something wasn't right—he could feel it. Maybe it was just the dampness seeping into his joints. Maybe it had been too long since he'd been on a 'real' mission. Or maybe he was just getting old and senile, which would explain why he was hearing Daniel's voice.

He shook his head and turned back to the task at hand. There was no room for distractions going into a fight.

Why in the hell had he decided to go on this mission, anyway? It'd seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he wasn't so sure. Maybe it was time he left the fighting to the younger guys. He'd paid his dues; he was a general, for cryin' out loud! But he knew that wasn't the problem. The problem was that something—someone—was missing and it felt way too much like— Nope, not goin' there. The truth was, he needed the distraction; something to focus on besides . . . that.

Light in the distance signaled the edge of the dark side and Jack gladly pushed those thoughts away and focused on what they were there to do.

~oOo~

Daniel couldn't remember ever feeling this helpless. All he could do was stand by and watch as his friends marched to their deaths. He wanted to be optimistic, but the reality was that their four teams didn't stand a chance against the legions of Jaffa that were waiting for them. Jack had sent for the Odyssey to back them up, but it would be too little, too late.

Who was this Boreas? How had a minor Goa'uld managed to gather so many Jaffa? Most of all, Daniel wondered why such a small player was going to such great lengths to engage a relatively small group of Tau'ri.

Boreas. North Wind. One of four. Daniel wanted to cry out as realization struck him like a bolt of lightning.

Notos, the South Wind. Euros, the East Wind. Zephyros, the West Wind.

Together they were the Anemoi—the Greek Wind-Gods. One never acted without the other three. Given SG-1's track record for taking down the Goa'uld, it made sense that any new player in the galaxy would want to get rid of them. With a steel-like certainty, Daniel knew each of the Anemoi was working toward a common goal: to take down SG-1. One of them had been responsible for the attack on Cretera, the planet where he'd ascended. That trap had almost worked. He wondered if they were working for someone else, or if the plan was one of their own making. At the moment, it didn't matter—all that mattered was that Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were walking into a trap. He had to help them.

It was one of the hardest things he'd ever done, but he forced himself to withdraw from the people that meant more to him than anything else in the world and retreat to the quiet sanctuary in his mind. Calming himself, he returned to the task of coaxing out the memories and knowledge he'd been learning to unlock. His friends' survival, and possibly that of Earth, depended on him gaining access to the Ancient knowledge and being able to use it without the Others stopping him.

~oOo~

Jack keyed his radio, sending a series of taps—their pre-arranged signal to split up and come out from different locations. He watched Carter and Teal'c veer to the right while Reynolds and Barnes cut to the left. He stayed with Altman, taking the path that led straight ahead and out of the forest.

Reaching the treeline, Jack took off his night vision goggles and scanned the area. They waited, giving the others a chance to get into position. His radio chirped once, twice, both giving the all clear signal. Confident they weren't facing a bunch of Jaffa, he gave his orders. "All right, move out, nice and easy. Check in when you reach Point B."

Point B was a long ridge that overlooked the city, which they reached after a short walk. Crouching low, Jack crept forward and got his first look at the occupied city. Memories of their first visit assailed him, a familiar voice talking rapidly about the culture that had spawned this place. He'd never told Daniel that he'd seen that culture up close and personal on one of the leaves he'd taken to Crete when he was stationed in the Near East. No, he'd just let the young man ramble on. He'd discovered early on that Daniel _needed_ to talk, as though he physically couldn't hold all that information inside. Jack just didn't always feel like listening.

What he'd give to be able to listen to him now. And what right did he have to be bitter? He was the one that let Daniel go—Hell, it was his idea!

"Sir." Carter's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah."

"A troop of Jaffa just exited the main gate."

That's what he got for daydreaming—he hadn't even seen them. Just another reason he shouldn't be out here. He pulled out his field glasses and took a closer look. They were heading this direction, probably on their way to find out why the comrades they left at the gate weren't answering. Eight Jaffa—they could handle that. And he knew just the spot.

"Reynolds."

"Yes, sir."

"Take cover in those trees where the path crests the ridge. Wait until the middle of the line reaches the top, then open up."

"Understood, sir."

"Carter. Can you make your way closer to the bottom of the ridge on this side without being seen?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Once you're there, wait for SG-3 to open fire on the Jaffa and then move in and cut off their retreat."

"Understood."

After they dealt with this bunch, they'd make their way to the palace and clear it out before ole Bore-ass knew what hit him. Piece of cake.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Potentia

Chapter 3

Sharp staccato raps punctuated at the edge of his awareness. Daniel tried to ignore it; he couldn't afford to be distracted now. _Tat, tat, tat… tat tat… _The sound became clearer and he knew exactly what it was—gunfire. He hesitated, torn between completing his task and checking on his friends. The latter won out.

Immediately his vision took him to the fields of the Land of Light where a battle was underway. It was just as he feared—the SG teams were already under fire from the first wave of Jaffa.

Sam and Teal'c were back to back, surrounded by Jaffa who were pouring through the trees behind them. Their P-90s cut down Jaffa after Jaffa, but more kept coming.

Jack and Altman were at opposite ends of a low boulder, digging in as much as possible as wave after wave of the enemy pushed towards them. Daniel could see the plains below, filled with Jaffa filing out of the city, and the forest between the 'gate and his team crawling with more of the enemy. His friends were badly outnumbered and he knew that unless he was able to free himself and come to their aid, they would all be killed.

Once again, he forced himself to turn away and leave them behind as he retreated to his prison. He tried to tune out the sharp sounds of P-90s and staff weapons as he struggled to focus on his task, but the zaps and blasts were like arrows piercing his soul and he found his anger rising.

How could such powerful, 'enlightened' beings sit back and do nothing in the face of evil? These people—his friends, his _family_—had sacrificed everything, and because of them, most of the galaxy was free. If anyone deserved to be saved, it was them. It couldn't end like this. And he couldn't—_wouldn't_—sit by again and do nothing.

His mind was in turmoil, churning with anger at the unfairness of it, aching to take action. Unable to contain his rage, he channeled all of his energy into one place and released a silent scream to the universe.

As that energy broke free, the floodgates opened, Ancient knowledge pouring into his mind, overwhelming his consciousness—he was drowning in it. His instinct was to withdraw, to protect himself from the onslaught; but somehow he knew that was the wrong thing to do. Relaxing, he opened his mind and allowed it to fill him up, spreading through ever particle of his being.

It was like nothing he'd ever felt before—far beyond what he'd experienced when he'd previously ascended, an experience he clearly remembered now. Like a distant thunderstorm whose far-off rumbling sends vibrations rippling through the body, so the Ancient knowledge washed through his consciousness. His vision expanded to touch the far reaches of the universe even as his mind sorted through the infinite repository of knowledge now available to him.

He was everywhere and nowhere—in a drop of rain and in the birth of a star. In one beat of a human heart, the answers to the mysteries of the universe were at his non-existent fingertips. Everything he'd ever wanted to know was here—all he had to do was think it.

~oOo~

Jack knew it was a trap the minute the Jaffa appeared through the trees behind them, instantly bringing back memories of the ambush that had led to Daniel's death. The uneasy feeling he'd had when they exited the gate made sense now, and he wondered if it really had been Daniel calling out to him—warning them.

They'd all taken what little cover they could find—small boulders offering little in the way of protection. Carter and Teal'c focused their efforts on the Jaffa flowing out of the trees while he and Altman kept their troops firing on the waves of Jaffa pouring across the plain from the city. They were sorely outnumbered and Jack knew with cold certainty that it was just a matter of time.

And then that time was up.

One of the Jaffa slipped through their defenses and Jack suddenly found a staff weapon aimed at him. Before he could react, the Jaffa fired on him. At the same moment, the Jaffa was hit by P-90 fire, sending the blast off-center. It hit him low on the right side of his abdomen, knocking him backwards onto the grass. He didn't have to see the wound to know his chances of survival were slim.

Jack lay on his back, the sounds of battle raging around him. Through a haze of pain, he lifted his eyes upwards, searching the deceptively calm blue sky. There was only one thing that could save him—one person. He'd always expected to die in battle on some far-off planet; he'd just always thought Daniel would be there with him. But was Daniel out there now? And even if he was watching, would the Others stop his friend if he tried to help?

As his lifeblood flowed out of him, mingling with the dust of a planet light years from home, he knew he had to try.

"Daniel."

~oOo~

"Daniel."

The whisper of his name was like an electric shock to his mind, jerking his attention away from the knowledge of the universe and directing it to the battlefield of the Land of Light. Instantly, Daniel was aware of everything that was happening on the planet, from the SG teams taken prisoner at the 'gate, to Teal'c, who'd thrown his body across Sam's, one hand still firing his staff weapon while the other tried to protect her from flying debris. She lay deathly still, blood trickling from a wound on her temple. All around them were scattered the bodies of dead Jaffa and SGC personnel.

But it was the person who'd called his name that captured his full attention. Jack lay sprawled on his back, eyes looking skyward. His P-90 rested in the lax fingers of one hand, while the other hand was splayed to staunch the flow of blood from a staff wound in his stomach.

"No!" Daniel's shout rumbled across the land, causing Jaffa and human alike to pause in the midst of battle, their faces filled with fear and confusion. But the hesitation was brief and the air quickly filled with the sounds of strife once again.

Refusing to believe he was too late, Daniel drew on his new-found power and unleashed it.

~oOo~

Jack found it harder and harder to breathe, his vision beginning to gray as he continued to look heavenward. A voice boomed, "No!" its sound like a percussive blast across the land. Despite his pain and failing strength, he smiled.

Dark storm clouds rolled across the clear blue sky, boiling higher and higher until they blotted out the sun. Lightning flashed blindingly bright as it raced from the clouds to the ground, striking a Jaffa near Jack's position. Other Jaffa stopped short as their comrade screamed, his body smoking as it hit the ground.

Jack turned his head slightly, watching as some of the Jaffa dropped their weapons and ran, while others resumed the battle at the urging of their commanders. Brilliant flashes of light streaked from the sky, zeroing in on their targets until the ground was littered with dead Jaffa. He could hear distant screams as more bolts of lightening illuminated the sky.

Jack felt a lethargy spreading through his limbs and he knew he didn't have much time. Still, the small smile remained on his lips at the clear evidence that his plea had been heard. Maybe Daniel would be with him at the end after all. Eyes still on the sky, he watched as a bright blue-white ball of light formed in the air. Its swirling tendrils drew closer, coalescing into a familiar human form.

"Daniel?" His voice was so soft he could barely hear it himself.

Daniel's face shimmered as the corners of his mouth pulled up into a smile. "Jack."

"Knew… you'd… come."

"Couldn't let you have all the fun without me."

"Ass." Jack's laugh morphed into a ragged cough.

"It's good to see you, too," Daniel replied, his smile widening.

Teal'c appeared with Sam, one arm around her waist steadying her. Jack felt a flood of relief run through him, knowing the rest of his team was safe.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said in surprise as he gently lowered Sam to sit in the grass next to Jack.

"Daniel—I can't believe you're really here," Sam said, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Teal'c, Sam," Daniel acknowledged. "You all right, Sam?"

"I'll be fine," she replied, taking in Jack's wound before lifting her eyes to Daniel again.

Daniel nodded to her before turning his attention back to Jack, lowering himself to his knees until the two of them were face to face. "Hang on, Jack, you're gonna be fine, too."

Surely his friend could see how bad it was. "Daniel, I'm not—" His words stopped abruptly as Daniel held his palm over Jack's injury. Immediately, warmth enveloped the area, quickly spreading throughout his body. All pain vanished and the weakness that had taken hold dissipated, replaced by a new sense of well-being.

"Oh, my God!" Sam gasped as Daniel removed his hand and sat back, smile still firmly in place.

Jack took the first deep breath he'd had since being hit and, raising himself up on his elbows, looked down at his injury. Where moments before a gaping wound had been draining his life away, now there was only healthy, pink skin. He looked up into Daniel's glowing face, struggling to believe what had just happened. He really hadn't thought he'd ever see his friend again, but here he was—maybe not in the flesh—but he was here and he'd just healed Jack's wound.

"Daniel, I… I…"

"You're welcome," Daniel replied. "But it's not over, Jack. Boreas is in league with three others."

"How do you know this, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Trust me, Teal'c, I know. You need to get everyone back to the 'gate; there are more Jaffa on the way."

"Wait, what about you, Daniel?" Jack didn't like the sound of that—what was Daniel planning to do?

"There are six Hat'aks in orbit above us. I'll do what I can, but—"

Jack watched Daniel go completely still, his gaze drifting off into the distance. Then the intense blue eyes turned back to lock with Jack's. "Call the SGC. You're going to need reinforcements—a lot of them."

"Sir!" Carter's eyes were looking to the sky and Jack followed her gaze.

The gray clouds that had begun to dissipate were boiling again, and out of them appeared several dozen balls of glowing white light, their waving tendrils tipped with red. Daniel turned his gaze to the heavens and his body began to glow intensely. He turned back to Jack and said, "Looks like the Others aren't very happy with me. Call the SGC, Jack, and then go." And then his body was gone, replaced by a swirling steel-blue ball of energy which rose steadily towards the others.

"Daniel!" Jack tried to call him back, but the energy being that was Daniel continued to drift upwards. Jack's brief moment of happiness evaporated with the certainty that these were the infamous 'Others', and suddenly he feared for his ascended friend. _Be careful, Daniel. _

~oOo~

Reluctantly, Daniel left his friends behind, hoping Jack would heed his warning and contact the SGC. He had expected the Others to show up. Actually, he was a bit surprised they hadn't tried to prevent him from destroying the Jaffa. Maybe they knew he would be harder to stop this time. It was clear to him now what Shifu had been trying to tell him, that he had attained something far beyond what he'd been before. He could remember his previous ascensions now and he knew this time was different—he could feel the increase in knowledge and power—and welcomed it. He'd once told Jack that ascension didn't make you all-powerful and all-knowing; maybe not, but this was pretty darn close.

He watched as more and more of the Others appeared, glowing form after glowing form joining together above the battlefield. Daniel drew strength from the Ancient knowledge that was now a part of him, and prepared himself for the confrontation.

"You have defied our rules once again," a voice stated as he reached their level.

"Allowing innocent people—_good _people—to die is wrong," Daniel returned. "Your rules are wrong and I choose not to follow them."

"We cannot permit that," the voice countered.

The ranks of the Others swelled until the sky was filled with their brilliant light. Daniel wasn't sure how many he could take on, but he knew he wielded much more power than the 'average' ascended being. It didn't matter—he was sick to death of their non-interference rule and if this was where he made his final stand, he'd be at peace with it, knowing he'd done everything he could to help his friends.

"You can try and stop me, but you know I've reached a higher plane than any of you. It won't be easy." He'd at least give them the chance to change their minds.

"So be it," came the reply. They weren't giving up.

Daniel could not only see the intensity of their energy building, he could _feel_ it, just as he could feel his own power growing. He could sense his friends on the planet, still watching, and allowed himself one more moment of connection to them. _"Go, Jack, get out of here."_

And then they were on him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Potentia

Chapter 4

Jack got to his feet, his eyes never leaving the ball of energy that was Daniel as it drifted upwards to meet the Others. His mind was still reeling—not only had his ascended friend answered his call, he had completely healed him. Not to mention the field of dead Jaffa that had been decimated by his lightning-wielding friend.

The pain in the pit of Jack's stomach had nothing to do with a staff blast, though it hurt just as much. As he watched Daniel's glowy form rise to meet the wrath of the ascended beings, he had a sinking feeling that his teammate's chances of survival, in any form, were slim.

"I believe Daniel Jackson is greatly outnumbered," Teal'c rumbled behind him.

"Sir, what will they do—"

"I don't know, Carter," he replied without looking at her, his eyes still fixed on the glowing forms overhead.

The entire mass of energy forms began to glow more intensely, just as Daniel's voice carried back to them. _"Go, Jack, get out of here." _

"Not gonna happen," Jack muttered softly. No way was he leaving without knowing Daniel's fate. But he would heed his friend's warning and contact the SGC.

Thumbing his radio, he called SG-12's commander. "Hadden, this is O'Neill. Is the 'gate secure?"

"It is now, sir."

"Dial the SGC—tell them we're outnumbered and there could be more on the way."

"Yes, sir."

"And get a med team over here, ASAP."

"Understood, sir."

The light from the glowing red energy forms began to intensify until it was hard for Jack to look directly at it. Daniel's blue form grew just as bright as the others, and then suddenly the two sides collided with a sound like crashing cymbals, sending a burst of blinding light across the land.

Jack ducked his head, shading his eyes from the flash. The brilliance dimmed and he cautiously raised his head and squinted upwards. Tendrils of blue and red light swirled around each other in an electrifying dance. Carter and Teal'c stood next to him, eyes riveted to the battle taking place far above them. How was Daniel going to fight off an army of ascended beings? Jack watched, helpless.

Seconds ticked by and somehow Daniel continued to hold his own. Or at least, that's the way it appeared to Jack. Besides wondering _how_ Daniel was able to do it, he was more concerned with how long he'd be able to keep it up.

"O'Neill!"

At Teal'c's exclamation, Jack reluctantly pulled his gaze away from the ascended light show to follow Teal'c's line of sight towards the city. Pouring out through its gates were scores of Jaffa, all heading their direction.

"Sir, we should go." Carter stated the obvious.

Jack looked upwards again, watching Daniel's blue energy as it battled the Others. This was not happening—he was not losing Daniel again! Another glance at the Jaffa charging across the plain and then back at the remaining SG team members scattered around them and he knew he didn't have much choice. He shouldn't have hesitated when Daniel told him to go, even if it felt like he was turning his back on his friend. "Damn it."

He closed his eyes briefly, sending Daniel a silent message, _I'm sorry, buddy. _Turning to Carter and Teal'c, he knew their grim expressions mirrored his own.

Hardening his resolve, he barked, "Move out!"

~oOo~

He might not have a corporeal body anymore, but Daniel still felt each attack by the Others like an electric shock. And with each strike, he could also feel their efforts to rip the Ancient knowledge from him.

It was that same knowledge that allowed him to not only fight them off, but to push back, even though he was greatly outnumbered. As focused as he was, he was still aware of the new threat to his friends. Below, Jaffa were ringing to the planet somewhere inside the city. He could 'see' Jack, Sam, and Teal'c trying to help the wounded back to the 'gate. He was glad Jack had finally heeded his warning, but he could also see that there was no way they would reach it before the Jaffa overtook them.

Daniel found himself faced with a seemingly impossible decision: should he use some of his energy to help them, even if it made him vulnerable to the Others' attack? It was already taking every ounce of his will to hold the ascended beings at bay. Even without a human body, their continued lashes at him stung like a whip.

Through all of it, he could hear Sam's pained breathing as she pushed herself to lead the survivors back to the 'gate while dealing with her own head wound; he was aware of the grunts of pain from the injured SG team members as they stumbled back down the path towards the trees, of Teal'c shouting that he had their backs, and Jack shouting orders as he turned to join him.

What good would it do him to win against the Others—to retain his new-found knowledge and power—if he lost the people who had become his family? All the knowledge in the universe—there was so much he could do with it. Some might say the deaths of a few humans were an acceptable loss, but for him, the price was too high. It was obvious he would never be allowed to use his knowledge—not without the Others trying to stop him. And it wasn't in his nature to sit back and do nothing—he had to at least try to help, to make a difference. He'd learned long ago that knowledge for knowledge's sake was worthless.

Decision made, Daniel re-directed part of his power, sending a shockwave across the plain. The Jaffa were tossed violently, scattering weapons and breaking bones.

Sam and the SG teams reached the treeline, Jack and Teal'c still firing from their vantage point overlooking the plain. All stopped to watch as the shockwave rolled over their attackers.

~oOo~

The ground rumbled under his feet as Jack stood with Teal'c, firing at the line of Jaffa moving up the rise towards them. They both hesitated as a shockwave began from a point somewhere in front of them and raced across the ground, tossing the Jaffa warriors like rag dolls and dumping them jarringly back to the ground, weapons flying in all directions. He glanced across at Teal'c, whose raised eyebrow told him his teammate had come to the same conclusion he had: Daniel.

Jack smiled to himself; he didn't know what was going on up there between his friend and the other ascended glow-balls, but he was inordinately happy that Daniel had found a way to help them. How he was doing it, Jack couldn't fathom. Something had changed—for whatever reason, the Others were finding it much harder to stop Daniel this time around. _Way to go, Daniel._

Glancing upwards, his enthusiasm was tempered by the sight of Daniel's small, blue glow almost completely covered by the red tendrils of the Others. The fear that had been almost banished by Daniel's show of power began to seep back in.

Jack turned his gaze to Carter and the rest of the injured personnel who had stopped at the edge of the trees. "Move it, Colonel. Get to the 'gate."

~oOo~

The second Daniel divided his focus, the Others pressed harder and he found his strength weakening.

Below, the Jaffa were collecting themselves, re-grouping, those with minor injuries pushing on towards his teammates. Daniel had briefly tried to re-focus all his energy on fending off his own attackers, but the surge of the enemy and the vulnerability of his teammates divided it again.

Once more he concentrated some of his energy into one place and released it in a wave of lightning. It struck the front line of the Jaffa all at once—screams of agony echoing across the land as charred bodies fell where they stood. But it wasn't enough.

It was incredibly draining, and Daniel felt his own wall of protection beginning to crumble as the Others pounded against it. Each attack sent waves of dissonance through his being, making it harder and harder to concentrate.

Through the hammering in his consciousness, Daniel watched the surviving ranks of Jaffa hesitate, a few turning back, but many others pushing forward. He couldn't stop now—he needed to send another wave of lightning, but he knew it would require too much power. He had to find something that would take less energy.

Gathering what little strength he could spare, Daniel mentally formed a small force field and set it in place between the Jaffa and his teammates. With luck, it would hold long enough to give them time to make it back to the 'gate.

The relentless attacks of the Others continued to chisel away at his strength, interfering with his concentration and scattering his thoughts. He fought with every ounce of his strength, but the strain was too much and he knew he could either save himself or save his friends. That choice had already been made, though, and, knowing he'd done everything he could to buy his friends the time they needed, Daniel acknowledged it was over.

Even as he did so, he sensed the presence of more ascended beings hovering just beyond the sphere of the battle, watching, and he sent them a silent plea. Suddenly, his defenses were breached and the Others swarmed him like a thousand bees, their buzzing filling his senses while their tendrils of energy wrapped around him. Their touch was like slivers of ice slicing into his consciousness, splitting him into millions of pieces. His connection to his team was severed as portions of the Ancient knowledge were ripped away. A final flash of light seared through every fiber of his being and sealed his fate.

And then he was falling. A tingling sensation grew in him, following the paths of phantom limbs, even as he felt like he was suffocating and fought for breath. As he continued his freefall, his blurry vision caught a glimpse of a sky filled with thousands of golden lights swirling around the mass of red-tinged Others.

As coldness enveloped him, a familiar voice touched his soul. _That which dooms you will also save you. _

~oOo~

Jack and Teal'c stopped firing as a shimmer of energy appeared between them and the Jaffa. Several of the front line warriors tested it by jabbing at it with their staff weapons. Sparks flew on impact and the Jaffa backed off.

"That's our cue," Jack said, turning and sprinting for the trees with Teal'c on his heels. He'd take time later to be amazed by Daniel's abilities, but right now his first priority was making sure his people made it safely back to the 'gate.

It only took a couple of minutes to catch up to the slow-moving group. Carter pinned him with a questioning look and he responded to the unasked question. "Daniel's holding them off with some kind of force field."

Her eyebrows lifted in response and she simply nodded and resumed her march. Jack looped Reynolds' arm across his shoulders, taking some of the limping man's weight, then clicked his radio. "Hadden, what's the status of that med team?"

"Just came through the 'gate, sir, along with SG-10.

"Good to hear. We're headed your way."

"Acknowledged."

Jack allowed himself a small measure of relief; they'd lost personnel, but it looked like the rest of them were going to make it out. They had Daniel to thank for that. The thought dissolved his feeling of relief and replaced it with a knot of fear—fear over the uncertainty of his friend's fate.

Even if there wasn't a thing he could do to aid Daniel, it still felt like he was deserting him. _'Never leave a man behind'. _Isn't that what he always said? What he'd lived by? But that's exactly what he'd done—left Daniel behind.

A brilliant flash of light suddenly filled the sky, illuminating even the deepest shadows on the dark side of the Land of Light. The entire group stopped and turned their eyes to the sky.

The knot in Jack's stomach twisted even tighter as he watched a sphere of blue light separate from the glowing mass of ascended beings and plunge like a falling meteor, its light fading as it descended.

The knot of fear rising to stick in the back of his throat, Jack quickly settled Reynolds against a tree and raced back down the path, the dead certainty of what that streak was fueling his limbs. Footsteps on the path behind him assured him his teammates were following.

Bursting across the treeline and back out into the open, Jack was able to follow the path of the fading blue light, estimating its trajectory would end close to the spot where Jack had almost died. Filling the sky above, thousands of golden lights swarmed around the red glow of the Others. He was pretty sure a new team had just taken the field, but whose side they were on was anyone's guess. Dismissing them, Jack raced towards what he knew in his heart was Daniel.

The dim blue orb struck the ground a few feet ahead of him, sending a cloud of dust into the air. Arriving at the point of impact, Jack fell to his knees just as the hazy glow dissipated, revealing the naked form of his best friend.

Daniel lay on his back, eyes closed. There was no outward sign of injury, but he was deathly pale and still. Jack refused to believe the worst, after all, he'd come back to them twice before—surely this time would be no different?

Behind him, Jack heard Teal'c's footsteps approach, followed by Carter's lighter ones. A sharp intake of breath registered her shock at the sight of their friend. Jack reached out and touched Daniel's neck, feeling for a pulse. The skin was cold beneath his fingers, increasing his fear that Daniel's luck may have finally run out. Holding his breath, he kept his fingers pressed to the chilled skin. "C'mon, Daniel, you haven't used up all of your nine lives yet."

Teal'c walked around Jack and bent to place his jacket over Daniel's body. Sam moved around, too, and went to her knees on the other side of Daniel.

Lashes fluttered just as Jack's fingers registered a slow beating heart. Lids slowly opened, revealing luminescent blue eyes. Jack's heart flip-flopped with relief as he smiled down at his friend. "Welcome back, Doctor Jackson."

"Jack?" Daniel's words were soft and strained.

"That's a good sign—at least you're not calling me Jim."

"What?"

"Never mind. It's good to have you back."

Daniel gave him a pained smile. "Good… to see you… all… of you… one more time."

"One more time before what?" Jack demanded, not liking Daniel's choice of words.

"It's… over… Jack."

"Oh, no. We've done this dance already." Huh uh, not happening again.

Forehead creased in pain, Daniel looked directly into Jack's eyes. "Time… for me… to take my… final bow."

"No, Daniel, you've gotta hang in there—help's on the way," Jack insisted.

"Can't… no… strength."

"You're the strongest person I know. Look what you just did to those Jaffa!"

"All… gone. Sorry… Jack."

Jack leaned forward, placing his hands on Daniel's shoulders. "You are _not_ leaving again! That's an order!"

One corner of Daniel's mouth pulled upward. "Civilian… can't… order."

Jack couldn't help releasing a huff of laughter. "You're a stubborn son-of-a-bitch."

"Learned… from… the best."

Jack pulled Daniel up against his chest, wrapping his arms around his friend. He heard Carter's soft sobs as she placed a hand on Daniel's back. Teal'c bent and placed a hand on Daniel's head as it rested on Jack's shoulder.

Jack didn't want to let go; he'd desperately wanted Daniel to come back to them, but not like this—not just so he could die again, maybe permanently this time. Where were Daniel's friends among the ascended?

Jack pulled back and Daniel lifted his head, blinking moist eyes. "Can't Shifu or Skarra help?"

"Kinda… busy."

Jack glanced upward where the red and gold lights continued to swirl furiously around each other. Apparently, Skarra and Shifu and who knew how many others had their hands full. A bolt of lightning shot out from the roiling mass of energy beings and struck the Jaffa still being held back by the energy field. The few that weren't killed instantly turned and ran for the city. He quickly turned his attention back to his friend as he felt Daniel's body sag in his grip. With Carter and Teal'c's help, he gently laid him back down.

Daniel's eyes fluttered open, the bright blue irises standing out against his pale skin. He turned his gaze first to Carter and then Teal'c, a tiny smile playing at the corner of his mouth as he finally brought it to rest on Jack. Lifting one hand, he reached out weakly and Jack grasped it in his own. Carter and Teal'c each placed one of their hands over the two joined ones, connecting the teammates one last time.

"I… love you… too," Daniel said as his eyes slid shut.

They sat silently, their hands still clasping Daniel's limp one, each unwilling to break the bond. This was finally it—no second chances, no Oma to grant Daniel a final reprieve.

Before, Jack had taken some small comfort knowing that Daniel was still out there somewhere. He'd always thought he would be the first one to go. It _should _have been him, not Daniel. Daniel should have lived to a ripe old age, spending his golden years in some dusty library, dying peacefully in his sleep, surrounded by his loved ones. At least the last part was right—Daniel _was_ surrounded by those who loved him.

"O'Neill." Teal'c's voice broke the silence. "The medical team has arrived."

Jack met Teal'c's gaze and nodded his understanding, then returned his attention to Daniel. The tromp of boots stopped just behind him.

"General."

Jack sighed at the unwelcome intrusion, knowing it was necessary. Laying Daniel's hand on his chest, Jack released his hold; Carter and Teal'c did the same. The medical personnel swooped in, asking him how he felt and if he were injured. He did hurt—it was the deepest wound he'd ever received—but he just said "I'm fine," causing the medic that was examining his bloody clothes to look up in surprise.

Another medic was treating Carter's head wound, while Teal'c was brushing aside all attempts to check him over. Yet another was checking Daniel for a pulse.

"He's gone," Jack stated bluntly, drawing the attention of all the personnel within earshot.

Two Marines unfolded a stretcher next to Daniel and proceeded to lift the archaeologist—teammate—former ascended being—best friend—onto it. With great care, they spread a blanket over him, removing Teal'c's jacket and handing it back to him.

"We're ready, General," Major Fields, SG-10's leader, informed him, his voice quiet, obviously understanding what they were going through. It wasn't just deference to SG-1's feelings; Daniel was respected by the entire base and Jack knew his death would affect them, just like his ascension had—even more so now, knowing it was final this time. He dreaded stepping through the gate with that stretcher. "Thanks, Mike" he replied, rising to his feet.

The Marines took hold of the stretcher's poles and lifted it. Jack instinctively grabbed hold of one, waving the man off. Carter quickly took hold of the opposite pole and Teal'c positioned himself at the foot. The Marines backed away, allowing SG-1 to bring their fallen teammate home.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Potentia

Chapter 5

Jack stepped out of the wormhole and onto the ramp to find the room filled with personnel, from SFs to technicians, all standing silently at attention. Major Fields had radioed ahead to prepare the base for their arrival.

At the bottom of the ramp a gurney was waiting, and Jack allowed the medical personnel to transfer Daniel's body to it, covering it with a sheet. Jack shooed the doctor and medics away and resumed his position at Daniel's right shoulder, Carter and Teal'c taking up their positions again, also. No one moved to stop them. He took hold of the sheet and pulled it down, exposing Daniel's face, and proceeded to transport the gurney to the infirmary.

The hallways were also lined with personnel, some saluting, others watching quietly, eyes damp with tears. All here to pay their respects to Daniel.

Once in the infirmary, Daniel was wheeled to one corner of the room while the rest of them were put through the usual post-mission check up. Walter had followed and was quietly and efficiently giving Jack a status report. Jack's gaze rested on Daniel's gurney as the medical personnel respectfully moved around it, but he snapped his attention to Walter when he heard the man say, "The Odyssey reports debris from what appears to be several hat'ak vessels—"

"Hold on—are you saying the hat'aks were already destroyed when the Odyssey arrived?"

"Yes, sir. There were no other ships reported in the area and they were unable to determine how they were destroyed."

Jack looked back at the corner of the room where a curtain now shielded Daniel's body from the rest of the infirmary. Had Daniel done it? Or did he have help? Either way, it was an amazing feat.

"Sir?"

Jack turned back to Walter who was waiting with clipboard in hand. "Thanks, Walter. Let me know when Odyssey checks in again."

"Yes, sir," the Master Sergeant replied glancing at the curtained off corner of the room. "Sir, did Doctor Jackson really…"

"Yes, Sergeant, he did."

Walter nodded silently, his gaze going to his clipboard.

"You're dismissed, Walter."

"Thank you, sir," came the quick reply as Walter turned and left the room.

Doctor Brightman walked up, holding a chart. "Well, sir, everything looks good. Whatever injuries you had, they've all been healed."

_All but one_, Jack thought. "I know," he said. "What about Carter and Teal'c?"

"I'm fine, sir," Carter answered as she approached the bed. "No concussion."

"Good to hear," he replied, noticing the bandage across her temple.

"I, too, am uninjured," Teal'c added as he joined them.

"That's not necessarily true," Doctor Brightman countered, "The injuries just happen to be minor ones."

Teal'c dipped his head in acknowledgment, then turned his gaze to the curtained-off area. "May we see Daniel Jackson?"

Jack looked up sharply at him, surprised by the request. Doctor Brightman appeared to consider it briefly before nodding. "I don't see why not. We're going to move him to the morgue shortly, so you might want to do that now."

Jack got up and walked towards the far corner, Carter and Teal'c flanking him on either side. Doctor Brightman took hold of the curtain and pulled it back far enough for them to enter. "I'll be in my office," she said before leaving them in privacy.

Jack walked up to the head of the gurney, reaching out and pulling the sheet down to reveal Daniel's face. It wasn't as pale as he expected; in fact, if he didn't know better, he'd say his friend was just sleeping. He heard Carter take in a shaky breath before she moved to the opposite side of the bed. Reaching over, she gently brushed the hair back from Daniel's forehead.

"I can't believe he's really gone," she said, eyes filling with tears.

A low rumble from Teal'c signaled his agreement.

"Yeah, well, I must have lost track," Jack remarked, "I didn't think he'd used up all nine of his lives yet."

Carter gave a choked laugh, slightly easing the tension in the room. Jack exchanged a look with her and with Teal'c, the weight of their shared loss easier to bear together.

"Eight."

The hair on the back of Jack's neck prickled at the whispered word. His gaze darted to the bed, afraid to hope that what he'd heard was real.

"O'Neill, did you hear—"

"Sir, I heard—"

His teammates spoke simultaneously, but he held up a hand, halting their voices. Staring intently at the man on the bed, Jack strained to see any movement. He wasn't crazy—they'd all heard it. "Daniel?"

"Eight." Lips moved, parting enough for the word to makes its way out again.

The three of them pressed closer, unable to believe what they were seeing.

"Daniel, can you hear me?" Jack asked, eager to elicit another response.

"Hear… you." Eyes fluttered open and looked blearily up at them.

Jack let out a whoop, grinning from ear to ear as he reached down and placed a hand on Daniel's cheek. "You are unbelievably hard to kill, Doctor Jackson."

Sam was grasping Daniel's hand between hers while Teal'c towered over the bed, beaming down at his friend.

"Eight." Daniel said again.

"What?" Jack asked, confused. "What are you trying to tell us?"

"Only used… eight… lives… not nine."

Jack gave a sharp bark of laughter while Carter sniffed back tears and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Daniel's forehead.

"What's going on here?" Doctor Brightman demanded as she rounded the corner of the curtain. She stopped abruptly as she took in the scene—Daniel smiling weakly from the bed while his teammates continued to celebrate his return.

"It's okay, Doc," Jack assured her, "after you've been here awhile, you'll get used to Daniel's talent for coming back from the dead."

~oOo~

The soft beeping of monitors was the only sound breaking the silence of the darkened infirmary. The night shift nurses were checking on the two patients at the other end of the large room, they only other occupants besides himself.

Daniel shifted, trying not to disturb the sleeping man in the chair next to his bed. His fingers moved across the cool fabric of the sheet and he marveled at its texture. Lifting a hand, he examined it, every line and crease just as it had been before. His nose wrinkled at the smell of antiseptic and something more—somewhere a pot of coffee was brewing. He turned his head as Jack's soft snores caressed his ears. All things he'd missed while stuck in his 'prison'; things he always taken for granted but had a newfound appreciation for. He rested his head back against the pillow, savoring the sensations of a living human body.

Daniel didn't know why he was even still in the infirmary. So he'd been incredibly tired when he woke up—like he'd run a marathon—it hadn't lasted and his energy had quickly returned. His resurrection had come with a completely healed body—something Doctor Brightman had been unable to explain. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c had understood; it wasn't the first time they'd been on this ride.

He didn't know if he could explain it himself—except that as he was falling he'd remembered Shifu's words: _That which dooms you will also save you. _It had been his love for his friends that had been his undoing while fighting the Others, but he was sure it was also the thing that had allowed him to retain something from that higher plane—something that enabled him to come back to them.

"What are you smiling about?"

Daniel turned his head, finding Jack's gaze on him. "Just thinking how good it is to be back."

"Not that we're not glad to have you back, but I kinda thought you'd be happy to have another shot at exploring the universe."

"Yeah, well, it isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Really?" Jack seemed genuinely surprised by his declaration. "Do tell."

"Long story."

"Well, now that things have calmed down, I think I've got time to hear it."

But he really didn't know if he was ready to tell it. Besides, there were more pressing matters to take care of—that was something he did need to share. "I'm not so sure this whole thing is over yet."

"What are you talkin' about?" Jack leaned forward, elbows on knees.

"Boreas was working with three other Goa'uld," he held up a hand, blocking Jack's interruption, "I know, that's not their usual M.O., but these three are different—they always work together. They're called the Anemoi—the Greek wind gods."

"You think there are more out there?"

"I'm sure there are; I just don't know where. And I'm also sure that their target is SG-1."

"How do you know that?"

Daniel raised his eyebrows, conveying his unspoken, _how do you think?_

Jack narrowed his eyes as he appraised Daniel. "Okay, so answer me this—"

"What is this, twenty questions?" And Jack called _him _stubborn.

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"How is it you remember this stuff if you're no longer a puffy little cloud?"

"I was _not _a puffy cloud!"

"Answer the question." Jack refused to be distracted.

"I just do."

Jack leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms, a slightly annoyed, or maybe it was pissed, look on his face. "I want the whole story, Daniel."

Daniel sighed and looked down at his hands, knowing he couldn't put this off any longer. "I didn't do any 'exploring' this time. The Others weren't too happy about this revolving door I seem to have with ascension." He heard Jack's soft snort of agreement and lifted his head, meeting the dark brown eyes that were scrutinizing him. "They kept me isolated in some kind of 'cell', only able to see as far as wherever the three of you were."

Jack tilted his head as though he hadn't heard it right. "They can _do _that?"

"Apparently."

"So, the whole time we were at the SGC, you were a… a prisoner?"

"Basically."

Jack's mouth tightened into a thin line before he spoke. "Daniel, I never thought I'd say this, but could you give me more than one-word answers?"

"What do you want me to say? Yes, I was a prisoner—I couldn't go anywhere, had no access to any Ancient knowledge, and couldn't see anything beyond the area immediately around the three of you, for which I'm extremely grateful, by the way."

Jack's features relaxed slightly. "That must have been a pain in the butt."

Daniel huffed a laugh. "You could say that—it was very… frustrating."

"How did you get out?"

"Shifu was able to speak to me while I was 'confined'. He helped me see that it was possible for me to achieve more than I had before—that I was capable of freeing myself."

"Which you apparently did. Wanna tell me how you were able to hold off an entire swarm of angry Ancients? That was one hell of a show you put on up there," Jack said, pointing upwards with his thumb.

"I wasn't going to sit back and watch you guys get slaughtered, or captured. Let's just say I tapped into something that gave me an advantage."

Jack scooted forward, resting his arms on the bed. "An advantage? Some secret stash of Ancient powers?"

"Not exactly—well, sort of."

Exasperation colored Jack's voice. "Daniel—"

"I ascended to an even higher plane of existence."

Jack closed his mouth and sat in stunned silence for a few seconds. "How?"

Daniel took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm not sure, exactly. Shifu gave me a hint that I was capable of doing it; but when I saw the three of you about to be overrun by the Jaffa…" Daniel shook his head. "Jack, you were _dying_. All of my anger and frustration just… suddenly exploded and I could feel the universe opening up to me. It was much more than I experienced when I previously ascended, and yes, I remember those times now."

"You mean they didn't wipe the slate clean before they sent you back?"

"Not this time—thanks to that 'advantage' I told you about."

He could almost see the gears turning as Jack processed that. "Does this mean…? " Jack waggled a finger at his own head.

Daniel did a quick scan of the infirmary before returning his gaze to Jack. "Maybe… "

Another pause as Jack considered the implications. "So how did you end up getting kicked out again?"

"I didn't have enough power to fight the Others and help you at the same time. They took advantage of my attention being divided; there were too many of them—I couldn't hold them off."

"What about your Lazarus act? Did you have help, or are you gonna tell me that was all your doing?"

His gaze locked with Jack's—he could see all the other questions waiting to be voiced, but he wasn't sure if he could explain it, or even if he _should _explain it. He wasn't worried about Jack, Sam, or Teal'c saying anything, but there were others who might hear of it; others who would be more than a little interested in someone who was able to come back from the dead. Better to let people think it was Oma's or Shifu's doing.

Jack regarded him for a few seconds before giving him a tight smile and small nod, and Daniel knew Jack understood.

Placing a hand on Daniel's shoulder, Jack reassured him, "However it happened, we're glad to have you back. I gotta tell ya, I thought we'd really we'd lost you for good this time."

Daniel smiled back. "Face it, Jack—you're stuck with me."

"You do make life interesting, Doctor Jackson." He squeezed Daniel's shoulder reassuringly. "Although I gotta admit, I'm ready for things to settle down."

Daniel's good feeling began to fade as he remembered the threat that was still out there. "I'm not sure how settled things are going to be. The Anemoi are still out there; the attack on Cretera was their first attempt to get rid of us, and this was their second. I have a feeling they haven't given up, yet."

"Now that we know about them, we'll be prepared."

"That may not be enough if they try again."

"Actually, we might have some help in that department."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were, uh, tossed out, we saw a swarm of gold-colored lights go after the red ones. And there was another shockwave that took care of the rest of the Jaffa. Friends of yours?"

It had been Shifu and Skarra and a score of others who felt as he did. He had become aware of their arrival just as he lost his battle of wills with the Others. They had come to his aid, albeit a tad late. He suddenly realized he had no idea if one side had prevailed, or if they were now locked in eternal battle, just like Oma and Anubis.

"Daniel?"

He looked up into Jack's concerned face. "Shifu brought together a group of ascended beings who opposed the Others. But I don't have any idea what happened after I… fell."

"The Odyssey reported that the hat'aks in orbit were all destroyed when they arrived."

So, they had been able to help him after all. "That's good news but it doesn't mean we won't hear from one of the Anemoi again. I have no idea who won that confrontation; we might not be able to count on their help next time."

"Daniel, stop worrying. We'll handle whatever Boring Ass's cronies throw at us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, Daniel, we've got you back. You don't even let death stop you! I'd say our chances are pretty good."

Even though he'd be more than happy to take those chances alongside his friends, he couldn't ignore the annoying little voice at the back of his mind warning him that things were far from over. He'd keep that bit of information to himself for now, along with the trove of knowledge that would continue to remain hidden—at least until he needed it. The Others hadn't succeeded in taking everything from him. In the meantime, he'd savor every moment spent in the company of his friends.

Jack was watching him, waiting for a response. "When did you become Mr. Optimism?" Daniel chided, smiling.

"Oh, about the same time you decided to come back to life on that hospital bed. In fact, I went out and bought a lottery ticket just for the occasion."

"Feeling lucky, are you?"

Jack reached up and ruffled his hair. "Yeahsureyabetcha."

End


End file.
